Result of Reality
by ComebackMightBeOn
Summary: Alfie is stuck at a job he has no passion for, Chantelle is at place where she has no passion left to give. Sequel to An Awkward Education.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back, yay. I've decided to do a sequel story because nothing else was coming to mind and I felt that the story needed some sort of final conclusion. So for the time being this is what I will be doing. Hopefully this will be as successful as last time. This chapter will be a bit short because I suck at introductions so don't hate me too much for that.**

 _Chantelle._

It had been 2 months since Chantelle had walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to her. Since she had left him crying on an empty street. She had cried as well. Of course she had cried. She had caught him kissing another woman. His reaction seemed like he wasn't really into it and he seemed sincere when he visited her the next day, begging for her to have him back. Chantelle wouldn't cave in though. She wouldn't let anyone break her down. "Except him" Chantelle knew that she would not be able to resist him if he came back so she needed him to stay away. To his credit Alfie did stay away. Chantelle had other things she needed to focus on anyway. She was starting beauty school tomorrow. She had to prepare.

 _Alfie._

Alfie had spent two months lying on a bed staring at a ceiling hoping that one day it would give in and end his endless misery. He had thrown away the best thing he had ever had in a moment of complete stupidity. He knew that he wasn't at complete fault for what had happened. Especially since Rosie had kissed him while he was in a state of absolute shit. But he knew that that was his fault, he knew that if it wasn't for him idiotically falling for her ploy then this would have never happened and he would be enjoying his perfect life. Hindsight is 20/20 and Alfie knew it better than anyone. He had to focus though. There was a new year coming up, and he still hadn't quit. He had thought about quitting, multiple times, but there was always some sort of reason that floated into his head for why he should stay: sustainable salary, only decent job he was qualified for, the only job he had ever loved. So he refused to quit. He knew that Rosie was still going to be there. The knowledge that Pickwell might be coming back was also a bit of a mental storm for him but he knew that he had to stay strong. He had done it for this long.

 _Chantelle._

A new chapter was about to begin. Fear obviously flew through her, who wouldn't be nervous to walk onto a new place where people don't know you and will most likely hate you instantly, just for not knowing you. Where there was fear there was also relief. It seemed strange for her to be relieved that she was going to throw herself to the wolves with a bunch of strangers but that was what relieved Chantelle. No one knew who she was or what her reputation was. For once Chantelle was not going to be seen as the town slut. She was going to carve something else for herself. A new life. A new her. If there was only one thing that she was going to remember from her relationship with Alfie, even though she would never forget, it was that people do not deserved to be labelled for life. Chantelle wanted to believe that, it was basically her life philosophy now. However, she knew that it wouldn't be wise to walk in and have sex with the first man she saw,not only because she wanted to create a new image but also because she still felt like it would be a betrayal if she slept with anyone that wasn't Alfie was still unable to fully separate herself from him emotionally or physically. She really had nothing left to give and nowhere to give it to ,so she was going to hide the person that she had created for herself at Abbey Grove, and become the person she knew that she should be. Even now, when she had entered a wide world, full of possibility, and greeted with new opportunities, she still only wanted to do one thing, and that was to make her favourite teacher proud regardless of whether he knew her or not.

 _General._

"Alright smoocher ?" Alfie's dad asked him on the phone. Alfie had moved out of his father's apartment to separate himself from everyone and sob away from the judgement of others. Admittedly he did live in quite a nice, new apartment that Alfie's dad had donated so much towards getting. Alfie's dad could see that Alfie was miserable with his life now so he knew that he needed space and he thought that maybe a nice apartment would be a way to get his mind off of whatever was plaguing him, Alfie still had not told his father about Chantelle, and help Alfie recover form his drought. He also hoped that maybe the new place would help Alfie find a woman to comfort him, little did Alfie's dad know that there was a woman very willing to jump for Alfie whenever he wanted, and she worked at Alfie's school.


	2. Returning

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story but I was caught in a bit of a domestic issue so I had to sort that out before I felt I could return but here I am and I will try my hardest to deliver the daily updates.**

Bells rang at two different schools as the long hard days began. Two people walked into a new unknown, unprepared for the challenges to lie ahead with the image of the other refusing to leave their mind and instead being a haunting figure that reminded them that happiness was only an illusion and reinforcing their already strong belief that they were truly worthless. But they were willing to fight. Not to impress others, not to help themselves, not even to prove that they were over the other. They just knew what joy felt like and it was a feeling that they would treasure forever.

 _Chantelle:_

A crowd of people swarmed past Chantelle who could only stand staring at the entrance to her new life. She had achieved her dreams and the disbelief was finally starting to settle in for her. Ever since she had been able to dream, she had dreamed of working in beauty and when she met Stephen her dreams was only amplified because of the knowledge that they could work together forever as a double act. It was one of the most emotional moments in Chantelle's life and she was trying to soak it in without collapsing onto the floor that instant. It was going to be a rough day.

 _Alfie:_

So far Alfie had managed to pull off the seemingly impossible task of avoiding Rosie and that was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. He knew that Rosie had played a major hand in breaking up his relationship with Chantelle and it was killing him inside to know that there was no way to get her back into his arms. But he was returning to a new school year and he knew that Chantelle would hate for him to ignore his class over their break up so he paused outside his classroom door, took a very, very deep breath. And stopped. The urge to cry was starting to overwhelm him so he took a step back and started to chastise himself " stupid,stupid idiot". He was calling himself stupid for every reason possible, for losing Chantelle, for giving in to Rosie, for starting to give up on a new class. So Alfie steeled himself. Opened the door. And gasped at a lovely sight for sore eyes.

General:

" Hello sir" was the stock response that the students immediately gave to Alfie Wickers, not really acknowledging his arrival but Alfie wasn't focused on them. He was stood in shock at the sight of a certain Jing Hua sitting at the back of his class with a small smile on her face. Alfie shook himself out of his little funk and directed the class towards the front of the class. "Alright to day we will be learning about the Normans so if everyone would just start to make notes from the textbook then that would be great" Alfie said to the class. Normally this would be the perfect way to introduce the class to his favourite game, class wars, but he wasn't concentrating on that, he was just trying to distract them so he could have a quick word with his former pupil.

"Jing, what the hell are you doing here ?" Alfie asked, unable to contain his excitement at the familiar face. " My course requires me to do some work experience and there's nowhere I'd rather be." Jing responded, smiling at Sir's excitement, happy that he was as excited to see her as she was to be back where she felt she belonged. They talked for a little while, discussing their lesson plans and trying to decide exactly what type of role Jing should take in the classroom as it could be argued that she was already more qualified to teach then Mr Wickers was. Alfie was pleased to see that his new class was very different from his previous class in that they were willing to get their heads down and work which would have been a real chore for him the previous year.

"Remind you of us" Jing said sarcastically, able to recognise the strangeness of form K actually doing work for once. "Yeah" Alfie responded with a little laugh, noticing the sarcasm in her voice.

An awkward silence started between them as they sat, staring at their desks, no longer sure of what to say to each other, until jing spoke the words Alfie never thought he would have to hear her say. " Sir did you and Chantelle, ever, you know, get it on ?" she asked without making eye-contact, not wanting to make the situation even more awkward for them. Alfie froze and refused to speak. Instead he simply raised his head at looked into Jing's eyes. That was the only answer she needed and she very quickly understood the sensitivity of the topic and vowed not to bring it up again, after all she was a smart girl so she knew what her limits were and being a relationship counsellor was not going to be the best thing for her.

 _Alfie:_

Alfie stood up and returned to his desk, he sat down and he waited, he didn't know what he was waiting for or why he was waiting since there was still a large chunk of lesson left but he knew what he was doing. He was waiting for something to spring up and tell him how to live. Eventually his luck surely had to turn.


	3. Recovery

Two schools reached the end of their days and crowds gathered around their gates, ready to leave and enjoy their homes. At Abbey Grove there was a gathering of students wanting to get home and play video games. At Elite Beauty there was a group of adults rushing to get home and prepare for their nights on the town. Chantelle was one of these adults, and she was ready to let it all out.

 _Chantelle._

Chantelle walked through the gates of Elite Beauty with music flooding into her ears and a big smile on her face. Beauty school had turned out to be everything she had wanted it to be. It had good teaching, brilliant facilities and hot guys. It was basically the perfect place for chantelle to pick herself up from her slump. It had been months since Chantelle had last gone out for the purpose of hooking up with someone but Chantelle had convinced herself that she was going to do just that, go out and get down with the first attractive person she saw. She had been invited out by a couple of people from her class and she immediately jumped at the opportunity to make some new friend as quickly as possible since Chantelle was not used to being on her own.

Chantelle arrived at the flat that she and Alfie had shared for a little while and looked at all the spots where Alfie's things had been. That was the moment that the memories inside her clicked and she realised the significance of where she was going. Her friends had invited her to the Oceana, the club that she had seen Alfie at after they were suspended so long ago. The combination of the lack of Alfie's possessions and the thought of them meeting after being split apart possibly happening twice meant that emotion started to swell through her and caused her eyes to tear up. Chantelle just ran into her empty bedroom and cried for a while, unable to deal with the sudden rush of emotion that was coursing through her.

 _Alfie._

Alfie Wickers could not move from his desk for the entirety of the school day. He had spent so long trying to get over his time with Chantelle that she had been pushed out of his mind and he only remembered the joy they shared but when Jing brought Chantelle up , the memory of his truest love came back in full force and smothered him until he became an emotional void. Jing had to take over for the day and she did give them the best lesson she could provide and she left, along with the rest of the class, at the end of the day. "Sir are you coming ?" she asked just before departing but Alfie could not muster up a spoken response so he just looked up, shook his head, then returned to his position of staring down hoping for an answer.

Alfie knew that he had to forget, he knew he had to get over her. So he decided to return to a place he hated but he knew could help him, the Oceana. It was a piece of shit nightclub that he hated because of the patrons and the extreme volume of alcohol but A;fie knew that what he needed at that moment was to get absolutely wasted and take someone home for a one nighter that he would definitely regret. He just needed a way to remove all thoughts of Chantelle from his mind.

In this state of mind Alfie started to head to the flat that he used to share with Chantelle so that he could retrieve his best clothes that he had left there because when he had gone to collect his things he had left them as a memento of him for Chantelle. For some reason he was still paying the bills for the apartment because he knew that Chantelle didn't have anywhere else to live after she had separated herself from her mother under the belief that her and Alfie would be together forever. So Alfie continued to pay because he knew that Chantelle had to focus on her education first because he certainly hadn't been much of a help in that regard.

 _Chantelle._

Chantelle was still crying in her bedroom when she had the screech of breaking tyres in the car park just below the flat. She looked out of the window and saw her former lover stepping out of a volvo and leaning back onto the side of the car. She noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and it pleased her to know that he might have been crying about her and it was lovely for her to think that he was still not over her and that there was a chance that they could still be together. Fear took over her body though and as soon as she saw that he was starting to unlock the door to the building she made quick work of diving onto the floor and rolling under the bed in order to not be seen.

 _Alfie._

Alfie unlocked the door to the flat and stepped inside. He was taken back by how clean and unchanged the apartment was, clearly chantelle had done her best to preserve the place to stay as it was. He walked into the room that he had shared with Chantelle and closed the door behind him, wanting to get complete privacy.

 _General._

Chantelle was still under the bed, holding her breath and trying to still still in order to evade detection from Alfie. She saw the movement of his feet on the floor and felt the sudden shift of weight when he laid down on the bed and sighed loudly. She rolled to the side a bit so that his weight was not directly on top of her but immediately noticed their mirror to the side. She could see Alfie in the reflection and she was fairly sure that if Alfie was only to look to the side then he would see her as well. The prospect terrified her and she immediately froze in fear.

Alfie was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling that lay over him. He had only come here to collect some clothes but he was not prepared for the emotional strife that infected him upon stepping through the threshold. Thoughts of Chantelle immediately crashed into his brain and he remembered all the memories they had created together and the times they had shared in that very bed.

All the thoughts of what they had done together caused blood to flow into his groin and he immediately started to push down his lower body clothing and relieve himself of the building sexual energy.

Chantelle could see everything he was doing and it excited her to see what she had gone so long without. When she heard him whispering her name all throughout the session she was constantly tempted to leap out from under the bed and jump him there and then but she restrained herself because she did not want to reopen the fresh wound that he had created.

So she just layed there, staring at the mirror, watching him go at it. And she didn't regret a moment of it.

 **A/N: I would like to hear any feedback you have regarding whether I should start incorporating more M rated scenes into the story and change the rating because I feel like they could add to the story but I really want to hear your opinions first.**


	4. Chantelle's Realisation

Alfie eventually finished his session and tidied himself up. He had gone so long without release that he was exhausted from the action so all he could do was lay down on the bed and stare at the ceiling in sweet relief. Chantelle stayed under the bed and refused to move out of fear of alerting him to her presence. Alfie did have to get ready for his night out though so eventually he managed to haul his legs over the side of the bed and raise into a standing position so that he could walk out of the room and collect his clothing on the way out. He did this quickly not wanting to be caught by Chantelle who he knew could enter the apartment at any time. Chantelle stayed down until she heard the loud bang signalling that the door had been closed and Alfie had left the apartment. She heard the car engine start to roar and the sound of the car making its way away from the building while she just sat on the bed and felt the crease that Alfie had created from his body weight. Chantelle put herself into the fetal position and rolled herself into the crease and simply went for a nap in the closest she could get to his embrace.

 _Chantelle's dream/flashback._

Chantelle drifted off into sleep and started to form some memories she had of her recent relationship with Alfie and these memories soon became unnatural and uncontrollable dreams where Chantelle could not change events and instead had to stay still and let the moments play out.

First she saw the moment they came together in bed for the first time and she remembered the feeling of him and the ecstasy that consumed her that night not only from the raw pleasure that she was receiving from Alfie but also from the thrill of being with her teacher and the shock that he was actually going along with her actions.

Chantelle was shocked at how much she had actually enjoyed herself that night. Ever since her and Alfie had got together they had been with each other so much that it only made sense that she had become a bit desensitised to the pleasure that he constantly gave her so she had started to take him for granted. After going for so long without feeling his touch she was taken aback by the memory of their first, and best, time together, in a sexual sense.

Next came the memory of their first night in the new apartment they had bought together. It wasn't anything special, just a single bedroom apartment with a kitchen and toilet as essentials but it was good enough for them just to be away from everyone else and to be trapped in each other's embrace. During their first night a massive thunderstorm had occurred and Chantelle remembered the pure shock, awe and fear, especially fear, that she felt and it still terrified her present self however in the past she had Alfie with her and she remembered the way he climbed onto their bed and wrapped his arms around her, covering her ears so that she couldn't hear the cracking outside.

Chantelle had never appreciated just how protective Alfie was of her and it disheartened her to realise that she may never feel his warm embrace again but she had convinced herself that she no longer needed him so this memory caused her to become distraught at the ultimate realisation that maybe she really did need him after all.

Finally the memory of how it all came tumbling down entered her mind. This was the hardest moment for her to swallow. She remembered how she had been out with Stephen and suddenly was being ushered to the shed by the school. She had been extremely puzzled at the occasion and had no idea what the ratty, old shed had to do with her at that moment. When the sight of Alfie and Rosie in deep kiss came into vision she couldn't help but scream. She had seen them kiss before and had always been jealous. Alfie was her man at the time and she had caught him with Rosie, so Chantelle ran.

Chantelle ran away from the scene in disarray. She wanted so badly to walk up to Alfie and hear him tell her it was a mistake and then they could go back to normal but she just couldn't, he was clearly happy with Rosie so she had to leave but she got no further than a wall before breaking apart and leaning back, tears swelling in her eyes and falling down her face. She saw that Alfie had come after her and she saw his breakdown on the floor. She wanted to, she needed to go and comfort him and take him back but her body would not let her move. Her body knew that she couldn't take him back and that caused her to break down even more painfully than she already was. So she just stayed there and let herself break apart.

The memory of that fateful day was the straw that broke her trance-like dream and she finally awoke to find a wet stain just below where she had been resting her head. She had clearly been crying throughout the whole ordeal and one thing became obscenely obvious to her, no matter how much she told herself that she was over Alfie. Regardless of what she could do to forget, her subconscious already knew where her heart would forever lie.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to try and push him out though.


	5. Back to the Beginning

Alfie stepped into his car and closed the door. He left the car park with his set of clothes placed into the backseat. He rolled into traffic and waited to get back to his own place. When he arrived home he picked up his clothes, walked into the building, waited for the lift to arrive, got into the lift, walked to his apartment door, opened the door, stepped inside, put his clothes down, closed the door and sat down on his did all of this without changing his facial expression from the face that you would give someone when you are begging for them to help you escape the monotony of life.

Due to this monotony., all these actions felt second nature to him now. He had spent so long with the same routine of getting into his car and coming home that he no longer really payed any attention to what was occurring around him.

If he had payed any attention then he would have noticed the strange figure standing at the end of the hallway, watching him with a smile plastered onto their face.

 _Alfie._

Alfie sat down on his sofa and fell into a deep sleep, as if he had passed out, as quickly as it had taken for him to sit down and his mind raced with the excitement of what he had just done.

It reminded him of a time where he was happy. It reminded him of a time where his life was practically without disadvantage. It reminded him of a time where he was truly complete. A time when he could enjoy life for what it was, not on his own but being able to share and create memories with Chantelle, a woman that a truly loved and someone that he strongly believed loved him which was not a normal feeling for someone like Alfie wickers to experience.

He was taken back to his childhood where he would have to sit at the back, talking to no one, keeping to himself, out of fear of the extreme bullying that he would seem to endlessly go through. Friends didn't come easily for him and everytime he finally forged a relationship, friendly or otherwise, it was ripped from him by the clutches of those around him who separated him from society and forced him into complete isolation. Alfie's childhood was not a happy one and Alfie had never really put a pretence on it, except for the golden light he shined on Atticus Hoye, because he knew that people had already guessed that he was bullied at school because of his lack of any close friends in his adult life and his strange social habits.

That all changed when he finally became a teacher. As a child he had seen the cut-throat attitude of the children and had experienced the lack of care that the teachers would constantly show towards him and others who were being held down by life. Alfie had vowed to be different. He knew what he wanted to do as a teacher, he did not want to just be a random authority figure that his students would take an immediate disliking to and instead wanted to be the closest to a friend that he could be to a student as well as their teacher, not only so that he could stop people from going through the hellish experiences that he had gone through but so that he could also experience the joys of a school friendship, even if he was meant to stay as emotionally detached from his students as possible.

He walked into his first day of work at Abbey Grove School as ready as he could force himself to be and he charged into that classroom with confidence. Alfie had been assigned to a Year 9 class called form K, the so called 'trouble class', but he knew that ,with a little bit of work, he could reform any set of troublemakers. Even though the previous teacher of form K had quit the job after only two weeks of the school term because form K had completely broken him. That was where Alfie came in as he was by no means the first choice for a full time teacher but at the interview the headmaster, Mr Fraser, had taken a liking to him so when a vacancy was opened, Alfie was the first person called. Alfie wasn't really the most qualified person but Fraser and some of the school board thought that, with him being a younger teacher, he would be able to connect and change the class in a way that others could not. It was a risky situation.

So he walked in under all the pressure in the world and ,instead of shouting and trying to establish superiority like most teachers would do against a class like this, set straight to work trying to form bonds with the class. He immediately noticed some stand outs in the group in the form of five unique students.

Mitchell and Rem Dogg were clearly the troublemakers in the class, evidenced by the bit of paper thrown at him as soon as he walked through the door. He could see that Rem Dogg was in a wheelchair so he automatically assumed that it would be everyone else bullying Rem Dogg not Rem Dogg bullying him.

He then noticed a chubby kid sitting by the front of the class. That was Joe and he was the person that Alfie connected to the most because Joe reminded him heavily of his own childhood because of the isolation and continuous bullying.

An Asian child named Jing was the next person who caught his eye because instead of talking or sleeping, what everyone else was doing, Jing was flicking through her textbook and making notes every couple of seconds. This was a strange thing to see in a school such as Abbey Grove.

Then he heard a Beyonce ring tone emerging from just in front of him and instead of seeing a girl, like he expected, he saw someone called Stephen, a guy, a man, literally the last thing Alfie had expected to see. Stephen was clearly the gay kid.

After noticing and then identifying who and where the main trouble was going to be coming from Alfie went straight into introducing himself to the class and trying to make himself familiar to them. As he was introducing himself the door opened. Alfie turned his head towards the door and saw a girl walk in that captured the eyes of everyone in the class, regardless of gender. "Hi Sir I'm Chantelle" she said while placing her hands on Alfie's back and rubbing it slowly. "Sorry I'm late Sir" she whispered to him before winking and walking over to her seat, making sure to shake her hips in order to attract Alfie to her arse, next to Stephen andsitting down slowly and seductively.

"Wh-Why are you late ?" Alfie managed to force out, harshly taken aback by Chantelle's flirting and unable to show the authority he was hoping for. "Well Sir, I was doing maths and we were learning about prime numbers. Apparently nothing goes into 13. We'll see about that".

That was the beginning of a journey that ended when he was caught with his mouth attached to Roise Gulliver's.

Alfie woke up suddenly at the thought of how his relationship ended, not wanting to relive that hell. He immediately noticed that there was something different about his apartment, It wasn't obvious but something just felt a bit weird. Alfie looked down to see his photo album on his lap. He didn't know how it got there and just came to the conclusion that he fell asleep looking at it. Alfie opened up the album so that he could look at some pictures that he and Chantelle had taken together only to find that every picture that featured an image of Chantelle, even school pictures, had been dited so that Chantelle's face was now scribbled out in red crayon for every picture.

"What the shit ?" Alfie let out, looking around the room rapidly trying to find some sign of what could have happened, maybe he had finally lost it.

Alfie had no idea at all.


	6. Oceana's Breeze

_Alfie._

Alfie sat up on his couch in fear and confusement. All he knew was that he had fallen asleep seemingly hours ago and now he was waking up to find that he had no physical pictures of Chantelle left, nothing to remind him of the best time of his life, nothing to remind him of his true love. This moment meant that Alfie came to the realisation that he always had inside him but never wanted to truly acknowledge. Alfie had to move on, he had to forget. This resigned him to his inevitable fate and only strengthened his belief that a visit to a boozed up craphole was the best course of action now that he could no longer remember Chantelle and he knew that he would eventually have to forget her anyway so why not speed up the process ?

Alfie threw on the suit that he had picked up from his former apartment and set to work on making himself look somewhat desirable. He sprayed so much deodorant that he basically became a Lynx factory, trimmed his beard so that he no longer looked like a sex pest, and put his hair down so as to maintain a casual yet serious vibe about him. After all he didn't just want to forget about Chantelle with sex, he wanted to find a replacement.

He was really desperate.

 _Chantelle._

Chantelle had to move on. It was hard though. She had spent a long time relying on Alfie for basically everything that she no longer knew how to continue on without him. She was nervous for starting beauty school but there was the problem that she had expected to come home to Alfie each day and rely on him to guide her through the rest of her life.

Chantelle had to move on though. She had somehow been invited to a night out with some people from the school and she would never say no to a night out, especially now that she was single and, mildly, ready to mingle.

Chantelle set to doing what she did best. Making herself look unbelievably attractive. Make up was dashed all over her face. The most revealing yet still classy clothing was strapped onto her body. Then nothing. That was all that Chantelle knew how to do. It had been so long since she had gone for a night out and Alfie had spent so long telling her that she didn't need anything artificial to make her beautiful that she barely remembered what her average routine was. That was a missing feature in her life.

Someone who made her feel special.

 _General._

Two doors opened. Two doors closed. Two people entered the wide, open world. Two people with the same intent. To get absolutely wasted.

The first person to arrive at the Oceana was Alfie who immediately took up residence at the bar to order the first beer of, hopefully, many. Alfie downed it within minutes, quickly ordering another one so that he could maintain a constant flow of alcohol pumping through his body. ALfie was a socially awkward guy after all so he needed the help of alcohol to gain his 'dutch courage' and find someone, somewhere to pull. But instead of getting out there and starting the night, he just sat on the stool and watched the people around him partying away, sipping on his beer while he did so, not ready to go out there and get going just yet, the night was still young after all.

Then Alfie noticed a large group of teenagers, he suspected, barge into the club and start splitting of into splinter groups. Alfie could hear them approaching the bar before he was overwhelmed with an extremely large congregation of people crowding around him, trying to get their orders heard. It was an uncomfortable experience for Alfie to be in, he couldn't even hold a small, one on one conversation with most people so it was very hard for him to be able to deal with people being pushed against him and the constant physical contact that he was now being subjected to. It was absolute torture for the young teacher.

Chantelle did not join her friends in rushing the bar and instead just stood near the entrance of the club and waited for her body to do what it used to do so naturally. If this had been the same Chantelle from a year or so ago then she would have been scanning the room as soon as she entered and she would have already found the hottest guy and she would already have her date for the evening lined up within minutes. Sometimes she didn't even have to find them because they would come to her, sometimes in groups.

These were some of Chantelle's favourite moments (pre-Alfie Wickers) because sometimes she would have to try and separate the alpha from the pack or she would just become their plaything for the night. Chantelle never used to care about what happened to her. Her time with Alfie had changed her entire outlook on life though because she had been taught by him, both secretly and in public, to respect her body and not let anyone let anyone else use her because she was worth more than that. She believed him as well.

So she just stood there with her head lowered a bit to avoid attention and she waited for something, anything, to happen that would help to make this night easier because it was already becoming hard and she had only just stepped inside. She instead hoped that while she was here she would somehow experience a repeat of what had happened on her last visit here when she saw Alfie but this time she wouldn't be so drunk that she passed out before they could join together.

A young man approached her and tipped her head up by placing his hand just below her chin. She looked up to him with a confused expression when she saw his eyes widen and his feet take a step back. "Holy hell, you are beautiful" The strange man said to her while she broke out a small smile because she hadn't been complemented since she broke things off with Alfie. "Thanks" she said quietly, not able to handle the affection and a little bit shy since she was starting the whole clubbing scene all over again and it had become a bit alien to her.

They took a seat in one of the corners of the club where there were some more private booth areas so that they could talk. "Come here often ?" Chantelle asked, not sure on how to converse in a pub. The person next to her just had a little laugh and answered "yes" while looking straight at her, almost through her Chantelle thought. Then she noticed his eyes start to roam down her body and his tongue extend to wet his lips and all the signs that she recognised were suddenly being met. "We both know why we're here, so let's just get to it" the man said,starting to move towards her. Chantelle had come out with the intention of hooking up, but now that it was actually happening she was starting to get second thoughts about the situation. " No,no sorry" Chantelle said while standing up, preparing to move towards her group of friends before she felt a hand tighten around her wrist and then a big weight pulling itself up. She turned around to find that the man had just pulled himself up and he was now backing her up against the wall.

Alfie had finished his first drink almost instantly but for some reason he couldn't bare to finish his second, maybe he just wasn't the type of person who could get wasted. He rose from his stool and started to make his way towards the exit before he heard a squeal emanate from one of the private corners of the club. Alfie's inquisitive nature took over and he decided to investigate the scene. When he came to the corner booth he saw that a man had a girl backed up against the wall while she was trying to duck under his arms but he wouldn't let them escape.

Alfie was not the smartest person around but he could put 2 and 2 together so he very quickly realised what this could escalate to so he decided to let his inhibitions go for the greater good and stepped over to the man, shaking as he did so.

"Oy, put your arms down" Alfie shouted at the man, the music masking them from the rest of the club. The man just raised his arm in defeat and walked past Alfie, saying " Watch out mate, that's a blue-balling bitch if I've ever seen one" as he walked by giving Alfie a hard punch to the arm as he did so.

Chantelle opened her eyes to find that she was no longer being pinned against the wall and saw someone stood a couple of meters away from her who was taller than the man she had been so scared of. Chantelle walked towards the man and embraced him in a deep hug, "thank you" she said to him in the most grateful voice she could put on.

Alfie smiled, glad that his actions were being appreciated before his face became screwed up because he swore that he could remember that voice from somewhere. He releasedthe hug and looked at the girl now staring up at him before they both became wide-eyed and speechless upon realising who they had just encountered in the dingy corner of the Oceana.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I have just been going through a bit of writer's block and it was becoming difficult for me to do anything story related so I was reluctant to try and write. Fortunately I seem to be over it now and I should be able to continue regular uploads but I will sometimes need to take short breaks so that I do not burn myself out in the future.**

Alfie and Chantelle stood speechless, staring wide-eyed at the other in the corner of the Oceana, neither even attempting to speak, instead they chose to just try and enjoy the feeling of the other after they had spent so long apart. "What are you doing here Si-Alfie ?" Chantelle managed to force out, staring strongly into Alfie's eyes as she did so. Alfie did not respond instead he just pulled Chantelle into the strongest hug he could muster, overjoyed that he could have this moment, possibly the last, with the only person he had ever truly experienced a deep,passionate love for. Chantelle just let herself into the hug and wrapped her arms around the torso of her former boyfriend. Ecstatic at their reunion, Chantelle was not only happy that she had been saved from a potentially serious situation but the true identity of her saviour only made the situation even better as she had come from a place of fear to the only place she felt completely safe.

When they eventually released the hug and stood apart from each other, still hand in hand, Alfie finally responded to Chantelle's question. "I came here to forget about us, it has just been so long since I've seen you and since you left me there has been such a deep void and I could only think of one way to fill out but now that you're back I will never need to". Alfie was clearly ridiculously excited about the prospect of them reuniting but Chantelle was still very apprehensive about the entire situation.

After all, she had been hurt before by Alfie and she knew that if she had to go through all of that again then she would be completely destroyed by it and possibly go back to that dark place of ultimate surrender where the final solution hid itself. She refused to go back there but she knew that she was starting to fail without Alfie as time was not healing her wounds, instead it was starting to simply break her further apart. So she gave in to her desires and let herself fall back into Alfie's arms, the stress gaining the best of her and taking her consciousness away from her and throwing her body into the arms of Alfie Wickers.

 _Next Morning._

Chantelle awoke that morning to find herself in an unfamiliar environment and she couldn't seem to find any evidence of her location. The bed that she was in was completely empty and the only form of communication was a solitary note that read "Breakfast" in very messy handwriting which was placed on top of a fresh bit of toast with a tall glass of orange juice to the side of the plate.

Chantelle suddenly felt very intimidated by the room that she had woken up in because nothing was familiar to her that she could see and the only discernible items seemed like she was now being commanded on what to do and Chantelle was not willing to submit to someone she did not know.

Chantelle turned to the side and saw a picture frame that clearly had a portrait of something inside but Chantelle could not tell what it was because the middle of the picture had been covered in red crayon so that she could not figure out what it was. Chantelle let a little bit of saliva drip out of her mouth and onto her hand. She started to gently rub her hand against the picture to try and remove the crayon so that she could try and figure out where she was and who she was with.

The more she rubbed, the more crayon that slowly disappeared and the picture started to reveal it self and Chantelle could just about make out the outline of a face in the centre of the picture. As the rubbing continued and the crayon dissipated, Chantelle could finally make out the identity of the person that she saw in the picture. It was a self portrait picture that she had taken when her and Alfie had gone out to London together. Chantelle shot back upon realising the content of the picture and let out a little scream in fear that someone had a picture of her for seemingly no reason.

Chantelle was very scared at this point because she was in an unfamiliar environment and someone had a picture of her resting next to the bed that they had previously scribbled out. It was an extremely intense and terrifying experience for Chantelle who couldn't even remember what had happened the previous night. She tried to rack her brain for answers so that she could gain some sort of knowledge about what she had got up to the previous night and memories started to form in fragments. She remembered being pressed against the wall and then Alfie saving her from a potential crime and her memory fogged up after that.

Chantelle calmed down slightly when she thought about what she could remember and started to piece the puzzle together. She must have been with Alfie for the rest of the night and he must have brought her back to his place. Chantelle's heart swooned at the gesture of consideration that Alfie had shown by not just leaving her on her own but instead bringing her back to his place so that she could be safe. The bed seemed a bit small for both of them to fit in though, it was only a single, so she assumed that Alfie had resigned himself to the couch which would make sense as it was in Alfie's nature to sacrifice his own comfort to help others, especially when it was Chantelle that he was helping.

Upon Chantelle's realisation that this might be her last chance to unite with Alfie, she quickly wolfed down the breakfast that he had provided for her,in order to seem polite, and called out for him so that she could feel him for the first time in what felt like forever.

Chantelle heard footsteps start to emerge from behind the door and she struck a pose in order to entice Alfie to join her. She heard him fumbling with the lock on the door and smiled at the situation as it reminded her of how clumsy he could be.

The door opened.


	8. Sorry

This is a message I have been meaning to say for a while now and only now have I manned up enough to say it. I am extremely thankful for all the support and love for the story but I seem to have lost almost all of my passion for it. I am not completely abandoning the story and I may make a return to it in the future but for now the story will be on an indefinite hiatus. I will start putting together new stories in the near future but for now I am sorry to say that Result of Reality will not receive a new chapter. If any of you could give suggestions and ideas towards a new story, please contact me via PM.

This was all a message just for me to say that I am very sorry.

However I hope that I can keep your support in the future.

Thank you.

See you later.


End file.
